The Heart
by behager
Summary: Sequel to "THE WINDOW". Sam's missing. Katherine wants to make a deal with Hook. Peter is trying to find a way to make Sam see him with other eyes. Hook doesn't want to face his feelings towards a certain red headed,stuborn girl. Tink knows some secrets about a certain someone. Come and join our characters once more in an land full of magic, wonder and darkness. The land? NEVERLAND
1. 1 HOOK

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Here I am, back and on fire.**

**I intend to devote more of myself to this sequel. To make it better. To make it awesome. To make it beautiful.**

**This is the first chapter. Not much to talk about right now. **

**So I hope you enjoy it and keep the reviews and follows and favorites coming. **

**Keep reading guys. You are the reason for this.**

**Enjoy!**

_**PS: hello dear india, you've been reviewing my storie for a while now and I can't answer you through PM so here I am answering you. I'm glad to see that you did enjoy my storie. Did I meet your expectations? I hope so, and thanks for the tips. I know the mispelling happened but the worst was at the first two or three chapters. I tried my best at the last ones. And now, I hope you like this sequel. Keep the reviews, they are trully important to me.**_

* * *

"_**Wait, wait on the corner**_

_**I'm coming for ya**_

_**You know things will change"**_

_(I'm yours – Angus and Julia Stone)_

**HOOK**

"_What do you want?" Hook asked, suspicious pouring at every word._

_ "To offer you a deal, of course. I have a way for you to get your revenge on Peter. A way that will benefit both of us."_

x

He couldn't deny that the girl, Katherine, had him, for the lack of a better word, hooked on the subject at hand. Revenge had been and still was his life. He had spent more time than he could remember, 300 years, if that was even right, trying to get the boy Pan to pay for what he did to Milah. But he had never been successful. There was one time he had almost caught him at the mermaids lair but Pan had that damn power of flying, that little detail that convinced Hook more and more that his brother was a coward. Every time he was close to get Pan, his brother would escape, never confronting him. And Hook knew he wouldn't rest until he avenged his beloved.

_A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets._

Or that's what he thought anyway.

Now, talking about family, Hook and Peter had never had a sister. And here, in front of him, entering his chambers that still held the memory of the girl he sworn to forget but not a few days ago invaded his mind like a wave since he had saw her again at the tavern, was this "sister". There was something strange about this. And she knew about Sam also.

_My Sam._

What? What was that? Since when did she belong to him and since when did he thought about her like that?

_Get a hold of yourself mate._

He closed the door to his cabin and turned to watch the girl. He needed answers and she was gonna give him without him having to play her little mind games and pleasing her. He rushed to her encounter pressing her to the wall with his hook placed at her neck, at her artery specifically. She didn't scream nor fought him, but her eyes gave her away very quickly. This girl was nothing like Sam. This girl might have some sick twist plan running on her mind but she didn't have guts or a beauty as outstanding as the last female that had set foot in his quarters. No, this was one gave out a cent of… madness.

"Cut the crap lass. You are not Pan's sister. Now tell me, how do you know about the girl? Sam." He spited every word, pressing his hook with more strength now.

Her lips twisted in a smile so sick that it made him a little more aware of that madness.

"But I am Peter's sister. Why would you think I'm not? And it's my business how I know her, not yours."

"You're not his sister you little witch because that low life of a boy is MY brother, so spare me your lies and tell me what you really want. You seem to know too much for your own good." Hook screamed not realizing the mistake he had just done a few seconds ago.

The girl just stared at him now registering his words.

"I came to help you get your so wanted revenge. Isn't this what you wanted?" She said to him, a spark playing in her eyes. "And I am his sister, not by blood, as you know so well. He became my brother the moment he started living with me and my family 4 years ago."

_What the bloody hell is the girl talking about?_

He pressed her once more against the wall, with more strength this time.

"What do you mean?"

"He left, lived with me and my parents for four whole years and then we came back to a bunch of boys who changed their alliances to a girl."

_Wait… If he left…4 years…But here it was only months…Then he must…_

_ For the gods of the seven seas._

_ "_How old is he?" He asked, but the girl didn't answer.

"I bloody well asked, HOW OLD IS HE?" He screamed at her face.

"17. But now is where my story gets…"

But he wasn't listening to the girl anymore. He still held her by her neck, pressed to the wall, but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't believe that the scum of a boy would leave to grow up. When he saw that he had returned that day after his reencounter with Sam he was so thrilled. He thought Pan would never return, but he knew he couldn't stay away too long. Neverland was after all his home. But to return after growing up? That was some shocking news.

"…so you just need to kill her and we both will get what we want." She finished her speech.

_Kill who? Get what?_

"Dearest Captain, you should pay attention when someone is speaking, especially when it has something to do with your precious revenge, but before I tell it to you again will you remove your hook out of my neck, please?"

He removed his hook slowly, but never moved an inch away from her, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Talk." He said, coolly.

"Well, you want to get rid of Peter for some reason I know nothing of, nor does anyone if I'm correct, and I have just the way for you to get your revenge and I also get rid of someone in the process." She said looking at him.

"Go on."

"I for once want Peter alive and it seems he have feelings for the girl who now is the leader of those boys and the same one you tried to extract some information from. It has become of my attention that the girl must be eliminated so I can get what I want."

"Peter's attention, or in this case, his love. Quite the plan love, but how do you intend me to get rid of the girl and also get my revenge?"

"Weren't you listening Captain? He is interested at the girl, I want her gone. You kill her, Peter will mourn for a while, he will be devastated, you get your revenge and I get rid of an obstacle."

"And you plan to make him fall for you while he mourns the girl and you nurse him back to life."

"Exactly. Aren't you clever Captain?"

That was not what Hook was expecting. It sure was a hell of a plan, but he wouldn't be able to kill Sam, would he? No, he was sure that when the time came he wouldn't be able to. But if he faked her death…

_Aye! That might really turn to be possible. I'll sort the details as we go._

"It's a hell of a plan, lass. I'm astonished I didn't think about it myself. But how do you plan to make me get the girl if she is always inside that bloody forest?" He told her as he leaned closer.

"Well, I'm one step ahead of you Captain. She's here. At the tavern. Right now."

_She's here! And so close._

"Do we have a deal then?" Katherine said, while extending her right hand to him.

"Aye. That we have."


	2. 2 HOOK

**A/N: I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS!**

**But here it is. I hope you will enjoy this one very much.**

**I want to thank the new followers, favorites and reviews. I love them and all of you who make an effort to make me know what are your thoughts and hopes for this storie.**

**So, here it is. Hook's in tha house.**

**Hope you all enjoy it. And I might wanna say sorry before hand because now I'll be starting an intership. Tomorrow actually so it might take me a little time to update here, but I'll try my best.**

**Love you all. **

**KEEP READING! KEEP THE REVIEWS!**

**ENJOY!**

**PS: india, I'm so happy it did meet your expectations. I'm glad and thrilled with your reviews every time and I'll always be happy with your comments. :)**

**PPS: HAVE YOU ALL SEEN THE THIRD EPISODE OF OUAT? I'M JUST GONNA SAY: HOOK + EMMA = OTP! And Neal getting back so fast. No fun. **

* * *

"**I didn't know what I was looking for**

**So I didn't know what I'd find**

**I didn't know what I was missing"**

(Broken – Jack Johnson)

**HOOK**

"Let's go then Captain."

The girl in front of him, Katherine, was already making her way out of his quarters. He felt completely glad that their transaction was over. As he had thought, the girl proved herself to be mad after that speech a few minutes ago. Her plan? Not brilliant at all but he had to admit that causing some pain, a sense of loss to be more precise, at his brother was something very refreshing after all those years of just trying to make him suffer. But if he would feel this way after they enacted the plan, then the feelings Pan had for Sam would come to be true. But how could he like her?

_Haven't I been doing the same question these past few minutes?_

As they made their way back to the deck of his ship, Hook was trying to come up with some idea as to make Katherine believe that he would actually be able to kill Sam. The way she did things really showed that the girl was one of those people who had to see some kind of proof to believe into something. Or in this case, that he had fulfilled his part of the bargain. It surely was going to be tricky. Well, he would figure it out in the meantime.

When they set foot on deck he saw all of his men, his crew, at full speed, preparing his beloved ship, his only love, to set sail. But that would have to wait a while more. His men won't be very happy but he needed to do this.

"Men, hold our depart for a few hours. I will be attending some urgent and very important business at shore, but once I'm back I want everything ready."

"Aye, aye Cap'n." They screamed in unison.

"Dave, a word please, mate." He waved his hand at the old man. "As for you lass, you can wait for me at the dock."

The girl eyed him with a mix of anger and insult but followed his request while the man he had summoned got close to him.

"Dave, I need you to take care of the ship while I'm away. I think this will finally be the time I get back at that prick."

"Oy, Cap'n, be careful around that girl over there, right? She might seem harmless but I have a bad feeling since she boarded our ship. Something's wrong about her, something dark Cap'n." Dave eyed the girl that was already on shore.

"Don't be silly. She might look a little bit crazy, but she's just a girl."

"Aye, and that's what you probably thought about the last one. Samantha, remember?"

"That's not of your business. Just keep an eye on my ship, aye?"

"Aye Cap'n." He smiled. "Oh, just a reminder. If you see her, Samantha I mean, tell her you like her already, please. I can't stand you sighing anymore since you got back from the tavern that day. Who knows, maybe she likes you too?" And then the old man started to make his way to help the others with their duties as he laughed because of the look on his captain's face, but that laugh was short lived as he felt his captain throwing him on the floor.

"Never talk of things that are none of your business in the middle of the crew, out in the open, aye? You old filthy low life of a men." Hook's eyes burning with fury. "This is not a subject for you to meddle with. So shut your mouth and take care of my ship while I'm away. Am I clear?" He couldn't have the luxury of Katherine hearing what Dave had just said.

"Aye Cap'n."

He released the man and stood up, facing the socked faces of his crew.

"What are you lot looking at? Back to work. All of you, sea dogs!"

At that final shout, Hook turned on his heels and made his way down the plank, going to Katherine's encounter.

"Any problems, Captain?" She eyed him.

"Not at all." He said under his breath.

"Good then." The girl gave him a wicked smile.

"Come on now, let's get this revenge started love."

x

They walked for a few minutes without talking until they reached the filthy, ruined down house known as the tavern. It might not be the best place in town or the perfect spot for a meeting but Hook liked it. But by the looks on Katherine's face the fact of liking the place was not shared.

"So, is she inside?" He risked asking.

"Well, she must be. She went in while I stayed outside. I said to her that there was no way I would get inside that place." And she in her face a look of disgust while eying the place.

"And dear Peter didn't come with you two?"

"Would I be talking to you if he had?"

"Point taken. So… what is your plan here? Are we going to wait here and jump on her or are we going to check if she is inside the tavern?" He asked, crossing his arms and pointing the house with his head.

"Well, you're the pirate here."

_Really? What an infuriating woman._

"Wait it is then. We'll use the element of surprise to take her."

They moved themselves to hide behind some barrels Katherine pointed out, two houses away. The sun was already at its highest peak, burning so bright in the sky that he could feel himself melt under his leather garments, but they waited. Hook with his heart racing at every time someone would open the door and Katherine with more impatience than some kid waiting for Christmas.

"Are you sure she is in there?" Hook asked, impatiently.

"Of course I am. Do you think I'm some kind of an idiot?" She glanced at him and did not like the face he made as if he really thought she was.

"Well then love, for how long did you think you two parted ways?"

"About half an hour, give it or take." She said with a wave of her hand.

As the girl in front of him said that, he knew right away something was wrong. She hadn't took so long to sell just some animals at the tavern the last time he saw her do her job. He needed to know what was wrong so he started to make his way to the establishment, ignoring the words of Katherine.

"Hook, what are you doing? Come back right know. I'm saying right know. Hook…"

He looked back to the girl demanding things of him before walking back at her and giving her a slap in the face and placing his hook at her throat for a second time that day.

"You shut up right now or everyone will find out about us, about our position, more specifically. And if our target is somewhere near here, which I highly doubt, we wouldn't want for her to find us working together, would we now?"

He eyed the girl who held his gaze with some bottled up angry inside her.

"Am I right Katherine?"

"Yes Captain. But if you think you won't pay for this…"

"For what? The slap I gave you? I do what I want. I don't owe you anything, you aren't paying me to do this job and I have no relationship with you whatsoever, only a professional one because we both want something which we'll benefit from. And a very weak relationship at that if I might say so."

She kept silent at his whole speech, just glancing at him.

"Now…" he lowered his hook, grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her with him towards the place she dreaded entering "… we will try finding something about our target."

x

Stew had no idea where the "Lady of the Woods" had gone. She entered the place like always, quite in a good mood this time, sold her hunt and left as soon as she received her gold. Nothing out of the habit, he informed to Hook.

_Something's not making sense here. _

That's what he was thinking as he left the place. Katherine still glued to him until they were definitely out.

"She left here about 20 minutes ago. Did she say she had more things to do? Did she order you to do something?"

"OH!" The mouth of his companion said as her lips made a perfect "O" shape.

"What?" He stopped walking to look back at her.

"Well, I think that when she got out she didn't see me where I should have been."

"So? That's obvious, but what does this have to do with where she is, woman?"

"Would just shut up and listen, you idiot pirate? She told me to head to the forest if something or someone was kind of suspect looking. So…"

"You think she went to the forest to look for you because you weren't here when she got out of the tavern. Is that it?" He sighed, running his good hand at his face.

She gave him a little smile.

"I like when you get to work your brain like that."

He did not appreciate the comment.

"Come on, let's find her. From which direction did you guys come from?" He asked, turning his heels to stare directly at the forest.

"From that way."

As she pointed the direction, Katherine made her way past Hook and pulled her hood back on, trying to look less suspicious than ever; trying to mix with the people that now filled the streets that they walked through. But she wasn't as graceful and she hadn't so many skills as Sam did, Hook noticed. This girl was not made for this environment. She was not destined for a life at Neverland. It did not suit her. And he only knew that for those who Neverland didn't take a liking to, bad things would follow. And as soon as that thought crossed his mind, Dave's voice screamed inside his head.

_She might seem harmless but I have a bad feeling since she boarded our ship. Something's wrong about her, something dark Cap'n._

_Yeah, alright mate. Not believing that._

But something inside his mind kept saying to him that maybe Dave had some reason to say that. He was so old, and he knew more things than he alone could even think about. What had he seen to make him doubt so much of the girl in front of him?

_Well, it won't hurt to keep a close eye on her for the time being._

As his thoughts made him drift away, Hook hadn't realized both of them had already left the streets of the village and where climbing the hill that led to the forest. He looked around trying to see any sign of that mermaid trapped in legs. It was only then he heard a laugh coming out from Katherine's mouth, a few steps away from him and a few steps near the wall of trees in front of them.

"What's so bloody funny?"

"It might seem, my dearest Captain, I won't be in need of your services anymore."

Her voice was carrying a hint of victory and satisfaction. There was something at where she stood. He closed their distance with two long steps until he saw.

Right in front of them, lying on the floor.

A cloak.

Beside it, a broken bow and a quiver.

Her quiver. He knew it was hers because he had seen it that day back in the tavern.

Hook leaned to examine it.

He grabbed the cloak and saw that there was a little blood on the hem of it. He knew it was hers even before checking it.

"So, what do you think happened here?" The girl asked, rummaging the belongings of her previous guide with her feet, looking quite pleased with herself.

_Not a clue, but I'll bloody well find out what happened to her, that's what I'll do, you idiot._

Well, that's what he wanted to tell the person standing beside him anyway.

"Don't know and is not of my bloody business, really." He said, going back up on his feet. "I guess we'll part ways now. Can't say I'll miss you, honestly."

"I know you won't. Now if you can give me that cloak please."

He stared at her and gripped the cloak tighter.

"What do you need this for?" He asked while some clouds started to gather, hiding the sun.

"To tell Pan Sam's gone, of course. She left them again and if she knows what's best for her, she might have left for good this time."

Suddenly the wind started to blow from the west, stronger than ever. Cold and without mercy. Piercing their skin. The clouds still kept gathering above their heads and not only at that place but all through the length of the island. They were black and heavy.

A storm was coming. A nasty one.

Katherine held her cloak close to her and tried to yell to Hook above the noise of the wind.

"What's happening? What's this Hook?!"

He eyed the storm, the cloak, and then back to the Katherine. Realization hitting him like a cold wave. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her while he asked.

"Was there anybody else with you two?"

"No, there wasn't any-"

"Are you sure?! Completely sure?" He screamed above the thunder noises that grew louder by the seconds.

"Yes, I'm…." Her eyes grew bigger all of a sudden.

"What? Who was there with you?"

She didn't answer and he shook her one more time, screaming as loud as he could.

"Bloody hell woman! Tell me."

She hesitated but he heard as she said her name in a low voice.

"Tinkerbell! Now let go of me so I can go back to Pan and get him to-"

As she said the name a devilish grin made its way into his face, illuminated by a lightning that fell not too far from them, making him completely sure now that the storm was caused by whom he had originally thought.

"No need for that love. He already knows!"


	3. 3 SAM

**Feeling broken****  
****Barely holding on****  
****But there's just something so strong****  
****Somewhere inside me****  
****And I am down but I'll get up again****  
****Don't count me out just yet**

**(**You Haven't Seen the Last of Me – Cher**)****  
**

**SAM**

There was a banging in her head, pain all over her body, the smell of blood and the taste of something like iron on her mouth. She had lost the track of time already and was losing hope also. Her believe and her hope had been clouded just like the sun had been covered by heavy clouds and the rain was about to come as soon as she heard the first lightning. But she didn't know it was coming because of the lightning or the clouds she wasn't able to see from the cabin she was being held captive. In fact, she had just sensed all of that and as funny as it seemed, she didn't know how. It was like magic, or a lucky guess, like when you smell rain in the air. But she didn't dwell on that for much longer; she needed to concentrate on escaping on her own. She was someone who had learned a long time ago to not depend on others, there was no way someone was coming for her right now and even if there was no one knew where she was.

But trying to escape was going to be a very difficult plan right now. The wound on her right tight had been left open after Claus had stabbed her, leaving it to bleed nonstop and without care, which made her weaker and her wound infected. She hadn't been given anything to eat or drink also. She was dehydrated and her thoughts were all but a mess of words and images on her head. She couldn't remember how many others slashes she had received or how many punches that guy had laid on her, or even if he had done something to her hair in the process, but Sam had an idea of how her face must look like and it shouldn't be pretty, but who would care about her looks and state anyway? It wasn't like her parents were here anymore to get all hysterics that their precious doll, their prize had been injured.

_Yeah, it's not like they are here anyway._

There was no point in fighting that guy, that was what she told herself every single time he had came to torture her for Hook's doing, but something inside her, inside her veins, in her blood, would start to boil, like some kind of hot liquid filling her body completely, a liquid that filed her mind with thoughts so clear, so pure, so full of light that she had to focus on the pain, to make it stop. If she didn't do it it was like something would come out bursting out of her, and that scared the shit out of Sam. It was strange, foreign to her, and she didn't like it. It was not natural. But today there was something in the air. Something that was calling her to freedom, to come to the life with the boys she learned to love, to care and laugh with. The boys who taught her the meaning of family. She needed to get back to them. If not for her then, maybe for them.

_And maybe I can see him again. Just see him. It would be enough._

But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on wood. Heavy and sloppy footsteps. Sam had learned to tell the difference in his footsteps each time he entered the room. It was something to kill time and for her to know when would be the best time to strike him. And now would be one of those moments.

_Drunk again. Alright, let's play along today._

"Hello poppet. Look who's back to make you prettier than ever."

She could hear the sound of metal against metal, like knives being sharpened at each other while he approached her, trying to keep his route steady as possible. She raised her head and saw him coming.

Once he reached the far end of the room where she had been now moved from the pilaster she had been tied to, only to be tied to a chair, he took the rag off of her mouth and touched her right cheek with the point of his knife, pressing it till he started to drill blood out of it.

"Such a pity your pretty face has to be destroyed this way poppet, but I do enjoy seeing the life leaving your eyes, even if it's slow, time and time again." The grin in his scratched and destroyed face making him look more demoniac than ever.

She leaned her in his direction and looked him straight in the eyes. Never wavering. The feeling of that growing strength inside of her starting to get noticed by her.

"Then why don't you try me before killing me off, huh?" Her voice was hoarse and cracked from the lack of water, but it still managed to be captivating and bought the man's attention.

He pulled the knife out of her cheek and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back, drawing a scream of pain from her which made him chuckle in pleasure.

"Now, now. Since when have we become so feisty?" The knuckles of his fingers caressed the place in her cheek where he had just made a cut with his knife, spreading the blood it was being drawn out of it all over her cheek. It was sickening, maddening and crazy as boot. She couldn't help the fear spreading all over her body, overcoming that strong feeling that was overwhelming her minutes ago. Her resolve was wavering. Sam didn't know how much she would be able to keep up. But there was no way she was giving up. Not now that she had started.

"Let's make a gamble Claus. A game if you will." Her eyes covering the fear bottled up inside of her and kept his gaze. Strong and true.

"Uhm… I do like games." He murmured, more to himself than anyone, really. "Tell me poppet, what game is this you want us to _play_?" He said those last words with a maddening grin while smelling her blood in his hands.

_I want to throw up._

"Well…" she stared at her blood in his hand but then looked up at Claus and gave him the smile her mother kept saying was her way of making men fall to their knees. "… why just torture and not get some pleasure out of it? I'm just saying, get me out of this ropes and have some fun."

His eyes were closed now, like he was in a trance. She felt a rush of power going through her veins now. Her fingertips were tingling and she felt strong all of a sudden. Sam knew, deep down, that if she kept telling him things he would do them all without bating. He was under her influence. She didn't spend much time thinking about this but rather turned her attention back to the man in front of her;

"So, try just a little, come on now. Just cut the ropes and you can have some fun. I know you want to have some fun."

And just like that, just with her words he did what she said. He leaned over her and placed the knife he had in his right hand at the rope in her wrists and cut it. He did the same with the one at her ankles and the one at her waist. When he finished she was holding everything she had not to just run like crazy.

She could escape. She had made it.

Or so she thought. He had taken the second part, the part where he could have his way with her, into account just as much as he had with the "cutting the rope" thing. Right after she was freed and he dropped the knife, he pinned her down to the floor, trapping her by pressing her wrists above her head with all the strength she thought he had. It was hurting her and she had no strength to fight him.

She was dehydrated, hungry, beaten up, bleeding, scared and just tired of having to deal with bullshit after bullshit in her life.

_What have I done to deserve all this crap? _

But her thoughts were interrupted by his other hand sliding under her torn shirt and making its way onto her skin. His weight keeping her trapped to the floor under his body. She knew where this was leading to. He finished destroying her shirt and she let out a gasp of shock. He was really going through with this and at some point he had recovered his consciousness because his eyes were open and eyeing her, especially her body bare upper half with hungry eyes.

"Aye poppet, such pretty skin indeed." He said cupping one of her breasts with his left hand while she tried to scream with all her lungs for him to get out of her, while feeling something inside of her growing stronger and stronger. She tried getting away from his grip, tried hitting him, kicking him, to no use, until he grew tired of her movements, of her struggling and grabbed the knife he had dropped beside him moments before and sank it at her belly.

She gave out a scream that if she wasn't so focused on her pain and Claus wasn't so focused on her, they would have noticed that it had reverberated through all the island, that it indeed had been as loud as inhumanly possible.

"You were right Sam, should have played with you sooner. It makes it so much more fun to kill you like this, _lass._"

At the moment he said that word, even thought she was struggling to keep herself awake, alive and breathing, eyes blue as the ocean itself, blue as the sky on a summer day, invaded her mind. His smirk, his innuendo, his fierce demeanor and his husky voice. All of that washed a feeling foreigner to her, fuelling that power that had been accumulating inside of her and suddenly she was glowing brighter than the sun itself. She was glowing and screaming.

"What the…"

But those were the last words Claus would utter as a wave of golden, pure and strong magic bursted out of her and burned him and covered all the land. And all Sam could come up with at the moment just before giving into total blackness was:

_What the hell had just happened?_

* * *

The scream could be heard from miles away and the wave of magic covered the land like a blanket, like a fresh wave of air.

It was sensed by all creatures of Neverland. But only those magical ones, though.

They had sensed a magic so pure and naïve with a lingering smell of love.

The pixies at Pixie Hollow were excited and curious. Where had that burst of magic come from? Who was so powerful as to held it?

It certainly wasn't any creature of Neverland. Not one they knew of.

But what they knew was that their powers had gone stronger after that wave of magic. They knew their sight, their aura sight to be more precise, was back. And that was a big deal, since they had lost that power ages ago. It was like the awakening of their purest and natural powers.

The mermaids on the other hand were as scared as the pixies were excited. The magic had awakened deep and forgotten secrets in the ocean, along with their fury, a trait, a feeling so raw that they had learned to block ages ago. But that wave of magic broke that barrier and unleashed those feelings they tried so hard to contain. The feelings of longing for a love they could not have. Never.

Because that was the curse of a mermaid. To live at the sea, to hold such beauty and the most ancient of magic in exchange of love. And for not being able to love they were able to drown as many men were necessary to please the sea. To please their master.

The pixies, organized by their king, went on a search party to find the source of the magic. They left their spot, their tree, their life source and followed the reminiscent of the magic.

The trail was not too far from their home. It went straight ahead the river, past some trees and a bit of a trail, to a cabin where the glow of the brightest aura they had ever seen, was at. They ventured inside to find the source of such light and the sight of what was displayed in front of them was at the least bit, shocking.

There was blood.

There was broken furniture.

There were torn clothes.

There was a knife.

There was a girl.

A hurt girl.

A passed out girl.

A girl which bore the strongest aura they had ever laid eyes upon or heard of.

A girl injured in such a way that her bright aura, that had been shining so brightly before, began to fade.

She was dying and they needed to save her.

They started to twirl faster and faster and faster, until somehow, between the little tornado that covered their bodies, the little pixies weren't so little anymore. The men, the soldiers, moved her ever so gently, carrying her like she was made of the lightest material ever found in the face of Earth. She needed to be taken to their king and she needed to be taken care of as faster as possible.

Her light glowing less brighter by the minute.

This girl was powerful.

This girl was magic.

And she was dying.

* * *

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!**

**I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH D: I hate working. It takes so much of my time and college too, and then there's french classes, and suddenly there is no time at all for me to write but here it is, a new chapter just for you guys.**

**So, I'm introducing something new to the storie. You guys were probably like: WHAT? WHAT THE HELL? WHAT WAS THAT? SHE HAS MAGIC? NO WAY MAN. WHAT'S THIS? buuuuuuuuuuut, I promise there is going to be a hell of a back storie and I already did my research and people liked the idea though, so I'm going through with it.**

**I promise I will post new chapters this weekend. It just pained me so much to let you guys waiting all this time.**

**I love you guys.**

**ANSWERING MY GUEST'S REVIEWS:**

**-_india: I'm soooooo happy that you are enjoring this so much. It makes me smile and it makes me want to write more. Thank you for the review and I will be waiting your follow on instagram :)_**

**_-bmwchickk: OH JESUS CHRIST! HOT DAMN! I never received a review like yours. It made me get all touchy hahahahaha Is everything alright back at your school now? I was worried sick, and I couldn't talk to you through PM, so, yeah, but I'm glad my stories could bring some moments of peace to you. It is the best reward I can receive from a reader. To know that your stories help them with their lifes. AHHHHH ALL THE FEELS HAHAHAHAHAH *crying*_**

**_-OTHER GUESTS: thaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks you for your review._**

**_PS: GUYYYYYYYYS IT'S THIS SUNDAY! THIS FUCKING SUNDAY WE ARE GETTING KILLIAN'S BACK STORY AND A CAPTAIN SWAN KISS. THE FEELS, THE FEELS, I'M DYING. WHERE IS THE AIR I NEED TO BREATH, THIS IS SO FUCKING AWESOME. OH GOD OH GOD!_**


	4. 4 PETER

"**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away.**

**Now it looks as though they're here to stay,**

**Oh, I believe in yesterday.**

**Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be.**

**There's a shadow hanging over me.**

**Oh yesterday, came suddenly.**

**Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say.**

**I say, something's wrong now I long for yesterday."**

**(**Yesterday – The Beatles**) **

**PETER**

"_We're going to the harbor and you won't have a say in the matter, so just shut up and stay here if you're so afraid to go with us." She interrupted his speech without any ceremony. "You see, I'm really starting to think that you are the one who did something terrible to Hook, not the other way around, if you are so scared of him as to avoid visiting a simple village." She had said._

_ME?! AFRAID OF HOOK?! AFRAID OF KILLIAN?! OF ROBERT, OR WORSE, MY BROTHER?! Please, you don't know what you're talking about._

_He screamed inside his head as the girl turned herself back to Katherine and headed off to the forest._

_Stubborn, _idiot_, strong headed, infuriating girl. Doesn't she listen?_

Since the moment the two girls, Sam and Katherine, had left their cave, about two days ago,Peter had been trying to control his anger towards a certain beautiful ginger girl but gods, this game was getting so damn hard. She hadn't done anything to help his anger subside either. Since he had returned to Neverland things weren't unraveling as he had expected they would, eventually. Peter had returned to a bunch of boys who didn't mistreat him but weren't his friends anymore or trusted him to follow his every step and word. The Lost Boys had found their new leader. A leader he thought he once knew.

That's right. He thought he knew her still, but he was wrong. Sam had changed, and he could see that now. He realized she had closed herself to the world, to the caring feelings of others; she had locked her old and hopeful self so well inside of that mind of hers that he was truly surprised to notice this change. Or maybe she had been like that since the moment he had brought her to Neverland but he hadn't seen it? And if he hadn't been able to see this Sam back then it meant that he had only seen the child inside of her. The child that had never been loved, the child that had been deprived from the happiness all children share, from the adventures that the world could give her and that's why, that's why he had been so drawn to her back then.

But all these were only assumptions his mind led him to as he sat all alone, during dawn, in their leaving/central room. He had been doing an awful lot of thinking these past couple of days and had come to the conclusion that he hated growing up because of that.

Because of the thinking. You analyze everything and everyone when you're an adult. You see too much into things and ended getting conclusions you weren't even expecting. It was an awful thing to do.

He gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes.

_It's all her fault. If she hadn't gone to that stupid village with Katherine I wouldn't be so worried and wouldn't have this horrible headache._

"Peter?" Called a small voice from his far left. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me alright Bunny."

The boy had kept him company these past few mornings and days also, while none of the other Lost Boys would come closer to him, or if they did was only to make necessary contact. Peter couldn't remember being so attached to the boy before, while he had lived in Neverland that is.

"Couldn't sleep again, pal?"

The little boy moved his head where a big cap was placed, signaling what Peter already knew. Bunny hadn't taken that thing off since Sam left and Peter knew it was something she had given to him. If he remembered correctly it was the same one she used to disguise herself as a boy in a time long forgotten in their past.

He waved to the boy to come sit next to him and the next thing he knew Bunny was already making himself comfortable beside him.

"I miss her, Peter. When will she come back?" Bunny asked. His voice no more than a whisper.

"Soon I think. They will both be back very soon." He looked to the boy who had his eyes filled with something akin to fear.

"What?"

"I don't know. It was just a nightmare anyway; they are going to be ok, just like you said. Sam is going to be okay." And with that Bunny closed his eyes, pulling the cap he was wearing down to cover his face.

Now, this piece of information made all his senses come to a halt. Dreams were nothing to take lightly here in Neverland. They were, if nothing more than your imagination, warnings. Warnings that shouldn't be dismissed. And he hadn't failed to notice that Bunny had only hoped Sam would turn out fine, so somehow, probably, Katherine didn't get hurt in this dream of his. Damn, he shouldn't be worrying so much, he had already sent Tink to look after them after all and to warn him as soon as something happened. They were heading straight into Hook's territory so he wouldn't risk their safety just because Sam said they could take care of themselves.

Eyeing the boy sitting beside him Peter knew that this was something important.

"Bunny, I think it's better if you tell me this dream of yours." His voice steady and calm.

"No."

"No!?" He was frustrated by that answer.

"I…I don't like it. It's scary."

"That's the more reason for you to tell me pal, so I can help find a way to make it less scary." And he finished his phrase giving Bunny a smile.

With a short nod the little boy rearranged himself in the improvised couch they had at their hideout, their home.

"I'm there but I'm not there. It's like I'm a bird or something, watching everything from every angle possible." His eyes shut while describing it. "I'm at the streets watching Sam head back to the forest after getting out of the tavern. She's looking for someone but she can't find the person and all of a sudden she's running as fast as she can."

His voice sounded breathless, like he had been running himself. His eyes still closed but his face bared a worried expression to it.

"All of a sudden a man I can't quite recognize, reach her. He gives her a punch and knocks her out cold." He opens his eyes then and stares back at Peter.

"Then everything turns black and the next thing I know she's in some old cabin, trapped and hurt. And not any simple bruise Peter, someone stabs her." And at that moment he starts crying and hides his face under his cap.

He reaches for the boy and places his hand on Bunny's back, making soothing movements.

"It's all a dream. Nothing but a dream and aren't you always by Sam's side? You know she wouldn't let anything happen with her without a proper fight." He managed to give the boy a little smile.

Bunny only nodded back at him and closed his eyes.

While Peter tried to understand the little boy's dream a cold breeze coming from high above made him shiver from head to toe.

_Something is definitely not right. Maybe Bunny's dream is really…_

_No. I refuse to see it as reality._

The breaths of the boy next to him had come to a slower rhythm and Peter knew right away that he had given into sleep. Bunny was too shocked, too tired, too worried. He needed rest and knowing this, Peter went to take a blanket to cover the little boy body. Soon he would be shivering and he wouldn't be the one responsible for him getting a cold because he left the boy without a way to keep himself warm.

He went to Sam's room since Bunny was used to sleep with her and tried to avoid staring or being overly curious about her things. He needed to admit it that he missed her quite terribly. More now than he had ever missed her during those 4 years. The world seemed too quiet without her nearby. It was worse now that he was at her room, looking at a picture of her and her parents that she had placed at the wall. Her hair was longer there and her face looked younger, they didn't carry the weight of the things she had yet to suffer.

He grabbed the blanket and stormed out of the room. It was too painful to just stay there where her presence was all over the place.

When he got to the central/living room he spotted the boy that was the reason for him to go to her room and placed the blanket above his tiny body. He took of his cap and placed it at the floor beside the couch so Bunny could move his head freely. Peter shot one last glance to the boy and was about to turn around and leave to his room when a tiny glimpse of light caught his attention, at the far right.

The tiny ball of light came flying his way and knocked him to the floor with a strength he didn't know she had in her. Soon after being knocked out, the little ball of light started whirling and being engulfed by a cloud of golden dust. Seconds later the pixie had grown quite a bit.

"Tink!" He exclaimed but confusion and anger took place of his feelings as soon as her name left his lips. "What are you doing here?!"

"Peter, we need to hurry! Sam's in danger."

x

"In danger?! Wait, what's going on? Weren't you supposed to be with the girls? And where are them?"

Peter was trying not to scream as to wake up the little boy a few steps from him and Tinkerbell, but boy it was being hard to control his colliding emotions.

"Peter, please calm down. We need to think straight." She tried to say in a calm voice, but she wasn't fooling him. "And Katherine isn't here? We thought she had gotten away or come back already." Suspicious all over her face.

Now things were getting more confusing by the seconds.

"Tinkerbell, will you please explain what the fuck is going on here?!"

"You were never one to swear Peter. You've grown to be quite a boring and dull person."

"I can see why Sam was angry with you. But heavens this has nothing to do with what I have to tell you." Her eyes kept darting everywhere and her hands wouldn't stop shaking while she was speaking.

"Then by all that's sacred spill it out already."

"Sam finished her business at the tavern and we got out of there just to find out that Katherine wasn't at the place we agreed she should stay. Realizing that we went straight to the forest because that's where Sam told her to go if something suspicious or someone appeared."

He motioned his hand as to make Tink continue her speech.

"But soon after we started walking someone started following us, well, Sam, and running looked like the best option at that time and that's what she did but it wasn't enough. The guy reached her but I don't know what happened to her after that Peter! She didn't give me a chance to save her, she just sent me here to get some help and…"

He wasn't listening anymore. Because that was not possible.

She said she would be ok dammit. She said she could handle herself just fine.

"That's my dream! THAT'S MY DREAM!"

_Shit._

Bunny was awake and screaming with his full lungs, looking shocked at Tink while tears started to fall from his eyes. The pixie went straight to him and hugged him making soothing noises, trying to calm the little one.

"Peter we need to save her. I think that I can help track her if we go to where I last saw her."

For the first time he looked at her suspiciously.

"And how will you do it? You can't track someone. You don't have that power and I know you for quite some time already Tink as to know that." His voice sounded cold and sharp.

"Well, you don't know me as much as you thought you did." She was angry at him and that was not good.

"Please bring Sam back, save her. Peter please! She will die if we don't save her!" Bunny was crying.

_Die? That was new. He hadn't mentioned anything about dying. _

"But what about my sister? I will help as much as I can to save Sam, I promise you Bunny, but what about my sister?"

Something flashed in Tink's eyes but he wasn't able to grasp it.

"I don't know about her Peter. I'm sorry but I don't. I was with Sam the whole time."

Anger, frustration, hate and sadness all bottled up inside his chest while he heard the sound of the wind whistling outside their hide out. Neverland, as older as he got, still kept his emotions related to its weather. It could really prove to be a pain in the ass to have this connection.

"Ok, but let me ask just one more thing."

Tink let go of the boy and stood up, locking her eyes in his green ones.

"Alright."

"Who took her?"

"A pirate."

And with that answer a loud and merciless thunder cut the deadly silence that had taken place after her answer and with it the image of only one person that was able to kidnap Sam and his sister appeared in his mind.

_Hook._

* * *

**LOOK WHO'S BACK!**

**ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**OK, now, I hope you do enjoy this chapter. as always a big sorry to all of you for the delay but I just couldn't find time.**

**Did you guys like Tink speaking and getting tall and her being sassy with Peter?**

bmwchickk:_ your school is really crazy hahahaha my goodness. And as always I'm soooooo thrilled that you love my fanfic this much. Always love to read your reviews._

**_PS: GUYS THE CAPTAIN SWAN KISS WAS A-FUCKING-MAZING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN? AND KILLIAN AND HIS BROTHER. I CRIED SO DAMN HARD. WHYYYYYY, AND MAN THAT LITTLE SHIT OF AN EXCUSE OF PAN. GONNA KILL HIM, SPOILLING MY BABYS BUDDING ROMANCE ¬¬_**

**_LOVE YOU GUYS. KEEP POSTED FOR A NEW CHAPTER QUITE SOON._**


End file.
